1. Field
The following description relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a fan motor unit having a motor protection function and a vacuum cleaner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, vacuum cleaners may have a fan motor unit mounted therein which may serve to draw in a stream of air so as to remove foreign substances such as dust on a surface to be cleaned.
The fan motor unit generates a suction force by exhausting air in the vacuum cleaner to the exterior of the vacuum cleaner to lower internal pressure. The generated suction force allows foreign substances, such as dust on a surface to be cleaned, together with external air, through a suction unit, such as a brush assembly or nozzle, and the foreign substances may be separated from the external air by a dust separating apparatus having a centrifugal separator, a dust bag, or the like.
When a portion of a flow path of a vacuum cleaner is clogged by foreign substances during the use of the vacuum cleaner, the internal pressure of the vacuum cleaner is rapidly decreased. If the internal pressure of the vacuum cleaner is decreased, the output of a motor is increased so that exhaustion is actively performed, and therefore, overload may be applied to the motor. If heat generated from the motor, to which the overload is applied, is not quickly dissipated, the driving of the motor may be stopped, or the motor may be damaged.
Also, the flow rate of air flowing via a PCB substrate mounted in the vacuum cleaner may be decreased, and heat generated from the substrate having a heater element may not be cooled down quickly. Therefore, the driving of the substrate may be stopped, or the substrate may be damaged.
Accordingly, the following references seek to address the problem where the internal pressure of a vacuum cleaner is lowered by the clogging of a flow path.
For example, Korean Patent No. 432730 (“KR '730”), Korean Patent Publication No. 2006-2369 (“KR '369”), Korean Patent No. 711063 (“KR '063”), aim to address the above described problem.
However, the aforementioned references are not still unsatisfactory in the functional-structural view, for example, in that the overload of a motor is quickly prevented, that the notice for an appropriate measure is quickly given to a user, and the like.